I Think You Should Know
by dstined4gr8ness
Summary: One Shot. Companion to All My Life and Hear Your Voice


And here is what I like to think of as the epilogue. Now, I know that I could drag this on for like 20 chapters but I kind of like leaving it here, with all the possibilities being endless. I don't know. Tell me what you think. Maybe I'll change my mind.

"I Think You Should Know"

There was so much emotion welling up inside Lindsay that she didn't even know what to process first. She sat on the plane so overcome that she felt numb. Did that really just happen? Fear. Doubt. Elation. Uncertainty. Regret. Love. Dread. They all cycled within her heart each battling for the top spot. But none could match the contentment that washed over her as she sat-eyes closed, a soft smile gracing her lips. An idea popped in her head and she quickly dug through her bag for her cell so she could send a text message before the captain turned on that oh-so-annoying light. Message sent. That done, she let her mind wander in a distraction, blissful daydream.

She hadn't slept in a week. First it had just been all the stress of what she knew was coming. After her early morning (late night?) call with Danny the guilt, regret, and uncertainty had made her sleep less than restful, and any sleep she had gotten was plagued with nightmares. Her break-up with Don hadn't made things any easier or better. The look in his eyes when he gave her the 'it's not me it's you' speech had shattered her heart- well, what was left of her heart- into a million tiny shards. Even now they continued to cut deep- reminding her constantly of her imperfections and mistakes. Sure, he was upset and disappointed. She could deal with that because he had every right to be. But the hurt. The hurt that she saw in his eyes when he looked at her that last time. Knowing that she was the sole cause of that hurt struck right through to the very core of who she was. She wasn't that girl. The one who strung men along just so she wouldn't have to be alone. She wasn't that girl, but she had become that girl. He knew: That although she loved him it would never be enough; that he was a stand in for the one she really wanted; that despite the similarities he would never measure up. He had known all along, surely, but she know that in a deep, dark, sacred, secret, locked room in his heart was his wish that maybe one day he would be enough. To have played upon his weakness and insecurities for purely selfish reasons shamed her deeply. Hopefully sometime- sometime in the not too distant future- she could make it up to him.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

After watching Lindsay get on the plane, Danny had somehow managed to find his way into a chair. Had he really just said that to her? He really was a masochist. He had put himself on the line again, and though she hadn't shot him down- far from it actually- he still didn't know where they stood. As far as he was concerned they were back together, but in his experience women always took the path less traveled by men when it came to relationships. So there he sat. Torn. Confused. What to do. Did he follow her? He already had the ticket. He would analyze that $875.00 moment of insanity later. Whilst amid these musings his phone buzzed in his pocket. He had a message. Danny flipped his uber Razr phone (hehe) open and his eyebrows rose slightly in interest when he saw it was from Lindsay. He hesitated ever-so-slightly before reading the message. What he read made him laugh, pissed him off, and sent him running for his gate in the space of 10 seconds.

Well, that was expectedly unexpected. I still can't believe you came. But D. I really think you should know that you deserve so much better than me. However, I need you more than you could ever fathom. You'd better be on your way to catch that plane cowboy.

M

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

As she was about to turn off her phone Lindsay got a text back from Danny. Tears filled her eyes and the smile on her face was one that came without her effort or knowledge. She finally fell asleep, content and at peace, holding her phone in her hand.

Better than you? Unfathomable. Oh, and it better not be cold there, Montana.

D.

Fin


End file.
